


Ms. Jefferson (Philip Hamilton x Lucy Elizabeth Jefferson)

by Mythslapp



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Ghost John Laurens, Help, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Light Angst, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, Mary is problematic, Please Kill Me, Rare Pairings, Sad Thomas Jefferson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythslapp/pseuds/Mythslapp
Summary: "Hey, you never told me your name ms..?""Lucy. Lucy Elizabeth Jefferson. The second.""Jefferson? Yeah right."Lucy Elizabeth Jefferson, A young girl who died a bit too early for such a person like her meets a stubborn Philip Hamilton. Breaking into the grange to the Monticello, This will be interesting for a ghost and a man.Lucy tries to fit in to society as a ghost while Philip tries to redeem himself to society. Teenagers am I right?CURRENTLY REWRITING!!! WILL BE BACK
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Georges Washington de La Fayette/Lucy Elizabeth Jefferson (1780-1781), Joseph Alston & Lucy Elizabeth Jefferson (1782-1784), Joseph Alston (1779-1816)/Theodosia Burr Alston, Philip Hamilton/Lucy Elizabeth Jefferson (1782-1784), Theodosia Burr Alston/Philip Hamilton, Thomas Jefferson & Angelica Schuyler, Thomas Jefferson & James Madison
Kudos: 3





	1. Philip's Diary

**Author's Note:**

> POSSIBLE SMUT IN THE FUTURE. RATING WILL BE CHANGE IF SO.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today, I saw Ms. Burr again. Words cannot describe how much I am smitten by her. I would disappoint my father for her. Instead disappointing my father, my father disappointed me._

_It has been 3 weeks since he published the pamphlet. My parents are still arguing. It is currently 3 am in the morning ,but I am very pleased that my schedule is finished since it's Saturday in the morning._

_I want this weekend to be something very special._

_Philip Hamilton._

That's about it. I am really tired. Everything. My parents. My schedule. Everything.

I'm just gonna lay in bed. Not giving a damn about anything. I don't care if I woke up the next day. Don't you just love it when you disconnect from society? 

I get this blanket and getting sweet dreams and-

_someone's playing the piano at the middle of the night._

Goddammit.

Sure it may sound pleasantly but for god's sake I want to sleep. I lit up a candle and head downstairs.

I know it's Angelica she sometimes play the piano when everyone's asleep but I'm not really in the mood. All of my siblings are asleep. My mother headed out and still haven't come back. My father is also asleep. 

"Hey Angie, nice piano skills but can you tone it down a bi-" 

What. The. Fuck.

There's no one there I'm pretty sure someone was playing the piano and- nevermind. I put the candle down and saw a note, 

A A A-A A-F# D E F#  
F# F# F#-F# F# F# E  
.A D E F# F#  
.A D E F# F#

This is what their probably playing earlier. Maybe I should test it out later. I got into my room again and.... 

MY JOURNAL! IT'S GONE! 

Ok Angelica. You're a bit testy now. I silently ran to the hallways and dad's office it's wide open.. 

His papers we're scattered on the floor. I might as well pick it up. After I cleaned dad's office, I headed to my room. I just wanted to sleep. I'll find my journal later. 

I later in bed not giving a single fuck on how to properly get on it. I started to fall asleep.

"DeAr DiARy, TOdaY I saW MISis burR AgaiN eVen tHouGh sHe MiGhT tHInk IM A STALKER ShE hAS A BEAUTIFUL CoLoRed BlACk EyEs¡ Alright now that's creepy. I AM currently dISSAPOinting ThiS Man"

I opened my eyes and saw a medium height lady. Brown wavy hair but who is it?? 

I accidentally fall asleep. Wait! I need to see her-

A few minutes later... 

"Boo!"

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" OH MY GOD I GUESS IT WASN'T A DREAM. I grabbed the nearest blunt object I could find and started hitting the figure. 

"Woah there!" I ran towards the figure and I pass through it? 

I hit the wall and my stomach and lay on defeat. How?? What?? Who?? And why?? 

I look up and see the smiling figure. "Told 'ya."

I started to scream but unfortunately they covered it. "Shhhhhhh! Shhhhhhh! Shh! Shut up!"

"I'm not gonna hurt you... Jeez..." The figure exclaimed. She sat on the floor. How did she get here? "WHAT DO YOU MEAN JEEZ?! YOU BROKE INTO MY HOUSE AND STARTED PLAYING THE PIANO FOR NO REASON!"

"You do got a point though.. Hehehe.." She chuckled.

"Sorry about that.. I got a little excited when I saw this house." I'm sorry what? 

"Excited? What the fuck?" I asked. Okay this is weird.

"Jesus Christ you swore. Anyway, Lucy Elizabeth. Nice to meet 'ya" Lucy Elizabeth? I think Mr. Jefferson mentioned that name before. 

Who the hell would shake hands with an intruder? "I don't shake hands with robbers."

"What the fuck. I only played with your piano and read your diary and read your father's old letters it's not like I'm gonna steal them." She exclaimed. I still don't trust her. 

"Ugh fine. Philip Hamilton. Nice to meet you." We finally shake hands.

But the only problem is, I can't physically move it. 

"Wait what."

"Shit I forgot."

_To be continued.._


	2. The 6th Jefferson.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Jefferson? Really?" Where the two fifteen year olds properly meet each other. Minus the intruder thing.

"Shit. Fuck... Um.... Hey Felipe, meet me near the pub tommorow. I'll explain better." Ms. Elizabeth exclaimed. 

"Hey my name's not Felipe-" She opened the window and stealthily jumped outside.

Ms.... Elizabeth.. 

Lucy's POV

Shit. I thought I was invisible. Ghost has its con's sometimes. "And where were you Lucy Elizabeth Jefferson?" Oh no. Lucy found out. 

"Look Lucy, I found the Mr. Hamilton house that father was talkin' about earlier. Is he the guy that father was dancin' about earlier because he published his affair?" She's still not impressed.

"C'mon Peter's sleeping inside. He's very worried where you've could have gone too." 

They are my two siblings, Lucy and Peter. 

Lucy is a very kind person but not naive. She has a passion for Shakespeare and could be an English teacher. She knows your secrets. 

Then Peter, he's a very mysterious man. He only open up to us. He has a passion for drawing and interested to a certain Ms. Frances! 

Jane is living with someone named Edward. She's really happy even though he lived on the 16th century. That's what happens to us ghost.

Even though my mother died after I was born, I never seen her. 

I went to my room and lay in my bed. "Philip Hamilton. I think I'll befriend you, even though my father will definitely not like that."

Quick P. O. V switch

As Lucy Elizabeth talks about A Hamilton, her siblings peek at the door. Smirking like hell. 

"It's the first time this happened isn't it?" Peter asked.

"Yep. You guessed it." Lucy is very smug about this. 

Philip's P. O. V

_Philip.._

_Philip!_

_PHILIP HAMILTON WAKE UP!_

I opened my eyes and saw my mother waking me up. "Mom?"

"Why are you sleeping on the ground? Didn't we talk about this?"

"Sorry Ma.. I.." I looked at my window. And remembered what that girl said to me. 

"Gotta go. Someone is meeting me up at the pub." I excused. God I'm really bad at lying. 

"Philip! Is this your's?" she showed a Jade pin with slight gold designs. 

"Uh... Yeah! I mean- it's from a friend." her expressions are very perplexed. 

"Right um.. Can I please have that, thanks." I took the pin and quickly put on my quick outfit. Not too formal but not too lousy. 

I went to the pub and waited for Ms. Elizabeth. I wasn't gonna follow her invitation but I'm gonna return this to her. Like a fair trade. 

"Psst.. Felipe." I heard a voice whispered. I turn and saw miss Elizabeth signaling here hand to come near her. 

I turned and she swiftly grabbed my arm and put her finger on her lip. OK she's acting suspicious. "You're acting funny Ms. Elizabeth." 

She chuckled "Really? I'm just trying to blend in the crowd. You see, I'm a ghost."

"I'm sorry what? This isn't April Fools." She laughed. I'm done. "Don't believe me? Touch my face." I tried to touch her face instead I ran through pass her. 

I almost tripped. OKAY NOW I AM SCARED. "AAAH-" Once again, she covered my mouth. "Jeez... You scream to much."

"Anyway, since we didn't introduced ourselves properly earlier, Lucy Elizabeth Jefferson." I looked at her disbelief.

"Jefferson? Really?"

"Yes. Really "

"I thought he only had two daughters?"

"Oh, he had five. Plus, Peter."

_To be continued_


	3. Outlived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Philip Hamilton made Ms. Lucy Elizabeth Jefferson break in her own home until....?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay first of all, this has angst. So please if your like me please skip to chapter 4 :)

"Oh really? What proof do you have?" Okay this 'Jefferson' is tricking me know. She thought she could get away that easily. 

"Ugghh... I was trying to avoid going to Monticello today.." She started walking backwards. I walk towards her.

"Anyways, Felipe-" 

" _Philip."_

"Right. Why are you so desperate to know if I'm actually a Jefferson?" She asked playfully.

"Trust me, I've seen a lot of you saying 'I'M a iLleGiTimaTe chILd of ThOMas JefFerson!' but in reality they're just wannabe. Maybe you're one of them." I said. She laughed. 

God, that laugh's contagious. Oh fuck. Shitshitshitshitshitshit be loyal to Theo be loyal to Theo-

"Anyway, I just want to say sorry about last night. I got too excited." She apologized.

"Uh.... No problem! It's fine really." I laughed nervously I took a peek and I saw her very suspicious look. Please tell me ghosts can't read minds..

"Okay so we're here." Whoa... It's my first time visiting Monticello. It's so big. It could be a kingdom honestly! 

"Philip. Stay here I don't want you to go around m'kay?" I nodded. "I have to go to my physical form since I can't hold the _proof_ you wanted.

Lucy's POV 

God this Hamilton guy is very tough. I knew he should've kept this Emerald pin. 

Is it just me or dad would ground me for life if I fall for this man. 

"I SWEAR TO GOD MARY JEFFERSON! YOU ALWAYS DISOBEY ME EVERY SINGLE TIME!"

"WELL YEAH? MAYBE IF YOU LET ME PROVE MYSELF YOU WOULD'VE LOVE ME EQUALLY AS MARTHA!" Goddammit... This is why I was avoiding going to Monticello

I am currently still in my ghost form. They can't see me right now. "YOU ALWAYS PRAISE HER SAYING 'VERY GOOD JOB MY DEAR PATSY! I WILL COMMISSION SOMEONE TO PAINT YOUR BEAUTIFUL FACE AT A CANVAS!"

"THAT'S IT? YOU'RE MAD ABOUT NOT GETTING A FUCKING PAINTING? I COULD COMMISSION SOMETHING TO JOHN TRUMBULL RIGHT NOW!"

"I rather die of whooping cough with Lucy than experience your parenting _father._ " Oh my god... 

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO YOUR SISTER WITH MOCKERY LIKE THAT! YOU SHOULD BE GREATFUL THAT YOU SURVIVED OF INFANCY WHILE YOUR OTHER SIBLINGS COULDN'T!"

"WELL YEAH? MAYBE YOU SHOULD BE GREATFUL THAT YOU OUTLIVED YOUR WIFE-"

**_SLAP!_ **

My god.. Mary.. Why did you say that.. He sacrificed everything for you.. But dad... Why did you do that...

"Get the hell out of my house _Mary Jefferson._ I don't even want to see your face again." 

"I could say the same to you _dad."_ She got up cleaned her dress. She walked towards the door and slams it very hard. 

As my father looks at the exit.... He just simply cried on his knees. 

"Am I really a bad father? Was I not enough?"

"Dad don't say that.. You are more than enough. I cannot thank you so much for caring.. Even though you were at France when I died. I love you dad."

I wanted to make this fast as I could. I don't want to break down here. I ran towards his office and find the one letter when he wrote when I was born.. I changed into my physical form and started finding that one letter. 

Hhhhhgnh no... 

No, not that. 

FUCK NO! 

WHY IS THE DECLARATION OF INDEPENDENCE HERE!?

Oooooooohhhhh who's Angelica Schuyler? 

AHA! There we go. 

It's not a letter but it's a journal. I opened it up and saw a small biography about us.

This is enough. He'll surely believe this enough-

"I guess I have to go back to work. I just wanted her to understand me-" 

Oh no, he found me. 

.

.

.

.

.

We stared at each other for a minute.. "GUARDS!" AH FUCK! ABORT ABORT ABORT!

I tried passing him but he managed to caught me "WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING YOU RASCAL!?" 

"LET ME GO!" I can't go to my ghost form! He'll tell everyone! I don't want him to be accused of witchcraft! "YOU LITTLE RAT YOU'RE TRYING TO STEAL ONE OF MY PAPERS AREN'T YOU? TO RUIN MY REPUTATION? WHO SENT YOU? HAMILTON?" 

"Hamil...ton?" He looked at me wide eyed "I knew it!" I didn't want to do this but I have to. 

I bit his forearm. "OW! H-hey! GET BACK HERE!" I ran as fast as I could to make it to Philip. 

"What happened?"

"DON'T ASK! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" I quickly gave him the papers and go to my ghost form. I looked back but he still managed to hold my hand even though I'm in my ghost form. 

"Hold on tight Felipe."

"My name is Phili- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH"

Thomas's POV

GODDAMMIT! WHERE IS THAT RASCAL! "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH"

I looked closer and see.. Hold on, is that Hamilton's son? And that girl... 

I knew Hamilton set this up. I'll speak to him later. 

Lucy's POV 

So 3 minutes later, we arrived at his house. We're out of breaths. That was one of a hell of an adventure. "You..... Hang on a sec.... God.. Did you just..?" Philip asked. He's pretty new to this one huh. 

"Yep! First time?" 

"Uh-huh...... First.. Time.."

"Now there's your proof. Thank me later." He quickly opened it and saw our names 

Martha, Jane, Peter, Mary, Lucy and Lucy Elizabeth..

"You had the same name as your sister?" He asked. He's kinda curious.

"Uh-huh though she never include the Elizabeth when writing her name only the I" He looks so confused.

"And let me guess, you never include the II but only the Elizabeth?" He guessed. 

"Wow you just read my mind." Like bro, he knows how I write my name! 

"Heheh. I have my own wa-" He was immediately cut off by a lady. 

"Philip! Just in time your in for lunch- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ALEXANDER HURRY! PHILIP BROUGHT A GIRL HOME!" The lady squealed. She looks really nice! 

"Oh no."

"What??? Let me see! OHMYGOD MY SON'S GETTING MARRIED!" wha-

"Pop's listen-" I heard someone singing from above the windows.

"PHILIP AND MS. CUTIE SITTING ON A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" 

"Alexander no-"

"Oh come in! The lunch is already ready. It would be fine if you eat it with us!" 

I look at Philip and see the annoyance in his eyes. 

"Listen to me Jefferson, do not say your last name. My father does _not_ like that word." I just nodded. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this chapter really breaks my heart.. 💔


	4. There's nothing in like summer in the city, someone with daddy issues meetin' someone looking pretty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where a certain Lafayette meets a Jefferson, little did he know he's helpless for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter focuses on Lucy and Georges  
> But we'll get back to Lucy and Philip.

_"Look it's De Lafayette.."_

_"Didn't he insulted his father a week ago infront of Mr. Jefferson?"_

"Shut the fuck up. I don't remember asking for your opinion." 

_"The audacity.."_

_"Let's just go."_

Let me explain to you things. My name is Georges Washington Du Motier De Lafayette and I got my shit reputation because of my shitty father. 

You might call me bratty like Mary Jefferson. But no. I have a different type of daddy issue. He preferred his mistresses instead of my mother, Adrienne. He left America, and never seem to acknowledge me. He favors my sisters. 

And on top of that, my girlfriend Emile de Tracy, the girl that changed me, broke up with me a month ago. 

" _Look it's De Lafayette! Carrying he's daddy issues with him!"_

_"How pathetic."_

_"Go back from where you came from!"_

_"Imagine being recruited to the army by only being the general's son."_

I CAN'T HANDLE THIS ANYMORE! EVERYTHING! EVERYTHING! I'LL RUN BACK TO FRANCE IF I COULD! IT'S BEST NOT TO EXIST ANYMORE-

_"Hey.. Hey! HEY! WATCH OUT!"_

Huh..? Oh shi-

I tried stopping on my tracks but it's a bit too late, I ended up somersaulting myself. 

"Hey! Are you okay?" I heard a voice say. I look up and saw a lady with very familiar features as Thomas Jefferson. My god.. She looks so beautiful. 

"I... I'm... So.. So sorry I didn't meant to-" I tried apologizing.

"No no no! I should've got out of the way. You we're in a hurry." She offered her hand to me. I was hesitant at first but.. I took it too. 

"Um.. What's your name?" I asked. I better not get the record of the worst first impression of the 18th century.

"Lucy! Lucy...... Wayles!" She was kinda hesitant at first. 

"Georges. Georges De Lafayette." I smiled. She suddenly widened her eyes.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry for my behavior your excellency! I didn't know you were General De Lafayette's so-" She tried to apologize.

"Don't worry Madame Wayles. I am barely treated as a so-called socialite." I said. She laughed. I just smiled helplessly.

"Isn't it called successor?"

"Yeah..."

"Anyway, Have this!" She reached on her bag and gave me a small white box with gold designs.

"It's my apology for earlier. You deserve to be treated as an aristocrat." 

"Merci, Madàme Wayles." I thanked her. 

"Mon plaisir, Monsieur De Lafayette." I wanted to talk to her but the church bell rings. 

"Oh no I'm late.. I'm brothers going to kill me. Till we meet again Monsieur De Lafayette!" She waved goodbye.

"Till.. We meet again." I waved. 

Oh shit I'm in love. 


End file.
